User blog:Bunnylove14/Survivor: Just Dance Wikia
Please do not copy this idea :) Rules Hello everyone! Welcome to my new game Survivor: Just Dance Wikia! This will be a game (kind of) like survivor where there will be two teams of six users each competing in challenges on the wiki. Each 3 days is an "episode", there will be a challenge, a vote, and a update. On the first day each episode, there is a challenge that the teams of 24 hours to complete. The team that wins gets immunity that episode and is safe from elimination. The loosing team then has 24 hours for each person on the team to PM me who they want to be voted out on their team. The person with the most votes is eliminated. Oh also- there are these things you can get called hidden immunity idols. If you do really well in a challenge- I might send you a clue to an idol. It will be a puzzle. If you solve the puzzle, you get the idol. The idol voids all votes against you in a elimination, but it must be played before the votes are announced. If you ever get an idol, and want to play it, tell me in your PM along with your vote. That's all! ---- Dancing Pandas Tribe Dancingpandas.jpg|Dancing Pandas Tribe Lucksurvivor.jpg|GetLuck|link=User:GetLuck Harleysurvivor.jpg|ILoveHarley|link=User:ILoveHarley Jacksurvivor.jpg|JacktheCREEPER79|link=User:JacktheCREEPER79 jd4survivornew.jpg|JD4SURVIVOR|link=User:JD4SURVIVOR Fernbnw.png.jpg|PewDieFern|12th Place|Day 3 Tiddlesbnw.jpg|TheUltraGamer|11th Place|Day 5 Ignitus Tribe Ignitusversion2.png|Ignitus Tribe 25449896.png.jpg|DC Hooke|link=User:DC Hooke Jamessurvivor.jpg|jamesnorky|link=User:Jamesnorky Mastersurvivor.jpg|Master Hydraffe|link=User:Master Hydraffe Mikeysurvivor.jpg|MikeyRocks33|link=User:MikeyRocks33 Catsurvivor.jpg|RegularCat|link=User:RegularCat Imageedit 4 2742348596.jpg|Trexy821|10th Place|Day 7 Episode 1 Day 1 Welcome to Survivor: Just Dance Wikia! The first challenge is simple: choose a team name and a logo that relates to it! The logo can be anything! (Photo you find on google images, pic you make yourself) the only rule is it must be a square. The winning idea from each tribe will become the names and the tribe that has the with the best idea on it wins immunity! You have 24 hours to complete the challenge I left an example below. Good Luck! Day 2 The teams voted. Here your team names: TEAM A is...... Dancing Pandas Tribe TEAM B is.... Ignitus Tribe! But the question is- what team wins? I thought over this. I choose this because I thought the name was creative and the logo was great too. The winner is....... Ignitus Tribe wins immunity! Dancing Pandas Tribe, you will be going to elimination. Please send me who you want voted out on your team via PM. You have 24 hours to PM me your vote. If you do not send me your vote, your vote will be counted towards yourself. Day 3 Bunnylove14: Welcome Dancing Panda's Tribe to your first elimination! One of you will be eliminated tonight! Bunnylove14: GetLuck, why do you think your team lost? GetLuck: I feel responsible, after all I was the one who made the logo and I voted for it. Because of this, I feel I may be going home tonight. Bunnylove14: JD4SURVIVOR. Do you feel safe tonight? JD4SURVIVOR: Yes. I feel safe tonight due to my \survivor knowledge, they will keep me around for at least a bit.\ Bunnylove14: TheUltraGamer, what about you? Do you feel safe? TheUltraGamer: Yes. Ok and with that, it's time to start voting! GetLuck, you are up first. -EVERYONE VOTES- Bunnylove14: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time do so. ... Bunnylove14: Ok! I will read the votes! JD4SURVIVOR- 1 vote TheUltraGamer- 1 vote That's 1 vote TheUltraGamer, 1 vote JD4SURVIVOR PewDieFern- 1 vote JacktheCREEPER79- 1 vote That's one vote for''' TheUltraGamer',' JD4SURVIVOR', '''PewDieFern', and JacktheCREEPER79, 1 vote left. ... ... ... First person voted out of Survivor: Just Dance Wikia- PewDieFern- 2 votes PewDieFern, the tribe has spoken. It is time for you to go. -PewDieFern leaves- That's it for the vote, now it's time for the challenge! Episode 2 Day 3 (cont.) This weeks challenge: make the most total mainspace edits as a team the team with the highest combined gain of mainspace edits in 24 hours wins the challenge! Good luck! :D ONLY EDITS MADE IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS WILL COUNT FOR THIS CHALLENGE :) ALSO: one member of Ignitus tribe must choose to sit out, because they have one extra member. Day 4 Challenge results! remember- only mainspace edits count edits are very close- but I might miss a few votes (like 5 total idk) DANCING PANDAS: ILoveHarley- 21 edits TheUltraGamer- 15 edits JacktheCREEPER79- 10 edits JD4SURIVIOR- 5 edits GetLuck- 0 edits Dancing Pandas total: 51 edits ok! In order to win, Ignitus must have more than 51 edits Ignitus: DC Hooke- 21 edits jamesnorky- 4 edits Master Hydraffe- 47 edits MikeyRocks33- 7 edits RegularCat- 5 edits Ignitus Total: 84 votes Ignitus Tribe wins again! Dancing Pandas Tribe, please send me a PM on who you want voted out. You have 24 hours to vote :) Day 5 Bunnylove14: Welcome to your second elimination Dancing Pandas! A second member of your tribe will be voted out. Bunnylove14: TheUltraGamer, do you think your team will get out of your losing streak? TheUltraGamer: ?????????????? Bunnylove14: Do you feel safe at this vote? TheUltraGamer: Yes Bunnylove14: JD4SURVIVOR, do you feel safe? JD4SURVIVOR: No as GetLuck is liked a lot by the tribe and I made the second least amount of edits. However, anything can happen. Bunnylove14: Ok! It's time to vote! TheUltraGamer, your up first! -EVERYONE VOTES- If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now is the time to do so. ... Ok, I will read the votes! GetLuck- 1 vote JD4SURVIVOR- 1 vote TheUltraGamer- 1 vote That's one vote for GetLuck, JD4SURVIVOR, and TheUltraGamer GetLuck- 2 votes Two votes for GetLuck, '''one vote for '''JD4SURVIVOR and TheUltraGamer, 1 vote left. ... ... ... TheUltraGamer- 2 votes We have a tie between GetLuck and TheUltraGamer! There will be a revote! Here is how it will work. I will be on chat for 60 minutes. You have that time to go on and PM me on chat if you want to vote GetLuck or TheUltraGamer. (GetLuck and Ultra cannot vote.) Whoever has the most votes in 1 hour will be eliminated. If there is still a tie, then everyone besides GetLuck and Ultra will draw rocks and the person with the white rock will be eliminated. (I will randomize everyone and the person the randomizer chooses is eliminated.) The 60 minutes starts now! Bunnylove14: There was one vote for the revote. Bunnylove14: Second person voted out of Survivor: Just Dance Wikia ... ... ... ... TheUltraGamer- 1 vote TheUltraGamer- the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go. -TheUltraGamer leaves- The new challenge will be posted in a few minutes! Episode 3 Day 5 (cont.) The challenge is a JD quiz RULES 1. Do not cheat!- Please don't look-up the answers! Make it fair! 2. You only get one shot at the quiz 3. Put your wikia username as your 'name' 4. The winning team is the team that has the higest average- so no one has to sit out. 5. ONCE AGAIN- BE FAIR DO NOT CHEAT :D Here is the link to the quiz: QUIZ You have 24 hours! Good luck! :D Day 6 Everyone has taken the poll! Here are the results! DANCING PANDAS: ILoveHarley- 100 points JD4SURVIVOR- 71 points JacktheCREEPER79- 71 points GetLuck- 43 points DP AVERAGE: 71.23 Ignitus must beat 71.23 IGNITUS: MikeyRock33- 100 points Trexy821- 100 points RegularCat- 71 points DC Hooke- 43 points Jamesnorky- 29 points Master Hydraffe- 29 points IGNITUS AVERAGE: 62 Dancing Pandas win their first challenge! Ignitus Tribe, please PM me your votes. You have 24 hours. Day 7 Bunnylove14: Ignitus Tribe, welcome to your first tribal council! Bunnylove14: It's time to vote! Mikeyrocks33, your up first! -Everyone Votes- Bunnylove14: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so ... Master Hydraffe: Don't even think about getting me out tonight. Hopefully this deflects the vote. -PLAYS IDOL- Bunnylove14: This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, any votes against Master Hydraffe will not count: First vote, Master Hydraffe- 1 vote not count Master Hydrafe- 2 votes not count That's two votes for Master Hydraffe, both of which do not count DC Hook- 1 vote Trexy821- 1 vote RegularCat- 1 vote That's one vote for DC Hooke, Trexy821, and RegularCat, 1 vote left ... ... 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Just Dance Wikia: Trexy821- 2 votes Trexy, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go. -Trexy821 leaves- New challenge coming in a few minutes! Episode 4 Day 6 (cont.) Your next challenge is.... creating fanmade JD art! The team with the person with the best fanmade piece wins the challenge! You have 24 hours, good luck! Day 7 Ok! Here are the results! It came down to GetLuck for the Pandas and jamesnorky for Ignitus.. It was a really, really hard choice. The winner is... ... IGNITUS TRIBE! Like I said it was really, really close, I flipped between the two several times! DANCING PANDAS, you have 24 hours to vote! Category:Blog posts